


need

by aislingthebard



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Juniper, Liam and a couch





	

She’d needed him. 

This. 

Hands on her thighs, lips on her mouth. Liam’s warmth around them. Beneath her the old couch creaked and groaned and barely seemd to hold their shared weight. He fumbled with Juniper’s belt, trying to find a way to open it without appearing too awkward. Liam’s hands seemed to tremble a bit, but he met her gaze, his smile almost a mock.

“You’re sure you’re supposed to wear a belt as a part of the official Pathfinder uniform? Looks a bit uncomfortable.”

Juniper helped him then. Already down to her bra, official Initiative wear and all, getting naked faster seemed to be the top priority right now and she’d always been a doing it by yourself woman. 

Liam had already won this round of who was able to show off more skin. Not that he’d worn much in first place. Stupid, gorgeous guy, running around half naked more often than not.

“Yes.”

The belt landed on the floor, closely followed by a pair of pants.

Liam sucked in a breath. “Shit, you’re pretty.”

“Eh, thanks, I guess.”

Liam kissed her stomach and a path down to her briefs and Juniper closed her eyes. Yes. She hadn’t felt this good in ages, months, light years. After everything, she deserved a bit of downtime on some shabby old furniture and damn, such a good kisser, trailing paths along the lines of her body. Almost a Pathfinder himself, mouth intent on discovering every inch of her. 

Juniper chuckled.

“Something funny up there, Ryder?” Liam whispered against the insides of her thighs and goosebumps spread across her back and arms.

“Your face.”

“Ouch.” He continued, though, making sure to create a heap of underwear on the floor. Hopefully SAM wasn’t watching right now. Had they even locked the door? Would create quit the stir, her hooking up with someone from her crew. Not that the Initiative cared much about fraternization. Or maybe she’d just not read that special kind of paper.

“You still in there?” Liam’s thumb brushed her cheek and neck and his eyes looked nearly black in the dim light. He was between her thighs, ready, with his uneven breathing and tense body. Juniper wrapped her legs around him and Liam moaned.

So did she.


End file.
